This Cant Be Happening
by NicoleMarieWest
Summary: Stiles just found out Derek was alive and goes to see him. But he expected to see what he did. Minor mpreg


**A/N: I didnt like how Stiles reacted to Derek being alive let alone dead. So this is how I wanted it to go. I also made it more Sterek-y.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Stiles sighed as he saw Ethan sit next to Scott on the bus.

At least it was Ethan and not Aiden. Ethan was the nicer one. He was the one who seemed less hell bent on killing people.

The Alpha spoke slowly and softly. "I am gonna throw you a bone here. We are pretty sure Derek is alive."

'We are pretty sure Derek is alive.' The words rang in his ears. Stiles wanted to believe it but he didnt know if he should.

The whole ride home Stiles was getting restless. He needed to get to the loft as soon as possible. The boy had to see for himself that Derek was alive.

His mind stilled when a hand touched his leg, Stiles looked up and saw it was Lydia. "You need to try to calm down."

Stiles couldnt help but sigh loudly. "And what if I told you I couldnt. I need to know if my mate is alive or dead. Like right now."

Lydia rolled her eyes. "I know you do but panicking isnt going to help the situation. It is not good for you. And it wont make us get home any quicker."

Stiles started to tear up. "He doesnt know Lyd. I tried to tell him before the battle but I choked. I thought he would be fine. If I told him sooner none of this would be happening."

Lydia gave her best friend a side hug. "Dont blame yourself for this. None of this is your fault."

Stiles murmured before he drifted of to sleep. "Can all of you spend the night at Scott's? If what Ethan said is true I want to spend some alone time with Derek."

* * *

Stiles put his hand on the door to the loft starting to open it. His hands were shaking.

Walking into the house he mentally prepared himself to see a slowly healing Derek.

But when he walked into his and Derek's bedroom he didnt expect what he did find: his English teacher naked in his bed and a fully healed Derek sleeping next to her.

Within minutes tears were flowing down the teenager's cheek.

Using anger that could rival that of his werewolf family Stiles stormed up to the bed and slapped Jennifer Blake across the face as hard as he could.

Ms. Blake was jolted awake. She sprang to her feet. "Huh. What's going on?"

Stiles threw her clothes at her. "Get the fuck out of my house."

Jennifer was even more confused. "What do you mean your house?"

Stiles was about to rip her throat out. "I said get the fuck out."

When she saw fire in her students eyes the teacher quickly fled from the scene.

Stiles walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a knife and walked back into the bedroom.

He proceeded to stab his mate one time in the shoulder to make him wake up.

Stiles knew it would only cause Derek minor pain and the injury would heal in a matter of minutes. But the heartbroken second in command could not pass up an opportunity to make the alpha at least feel some of the pain he is.

Derek woke up and growled. "What the fuck?!"

Stiles sneered extremely louder. "That was for cheating on me with my fucking teacher asswhole."

"What?" Then Derek remembered the events of the previous night. "Oh Stiles. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry." Stiles fumed. "You basically ruined the best years of my life in a matter of seconds!"

"Stiles I swear to god. I didnt mean to. I went looking for you."

"Then why did you do it?"

Derek sighed. "She reminded me of someone from my past. I didnt even know what I was doing until it was too late."

Stiles crossed his arms. "So you dont care about our family."

"What family?"

Stiles started to walk out. "You know what. Never mind. Forget I said anything."

"Oh no you dont." Derek said, grabbing his arm and pulling him back. Holding his mate close to his chest. "You always do this. You end up not telling me something when you want to tell me something. Now spill."

Stiles started to cry into Derek shoulder. "I'm pregnant. I was going to tell you before the battle but I back out. The thought of you being dead and our child not knowing their father almost killed me."

"Trust me. I am not leaving you and the pup anytime soon."

Stiles had calmed down. "I know that now."

"And I promise nothing like this will ever happen again."

"Good, because if you good I will have no problem kicking your ass. Even if I am just a human." Stiles laughs.

"Wow." Derek breathed. "A true family."

Stiles smiled and stood taller in order to place his lips on Derek's. "You have always had a true family with me Sourwolf."

* * *

**A/N: That wasnt as good as I thought. Oh well. I tried my best.**

**Enjoy!**


End file.
